Lumonium
by starsabovesky
Summary: Luna's journey of kindness, courage, smarts and fun thorough Hogwarts! Starts from 1st year to 2nd year then time passes to 6th year. Hope you enjoy!
1. Prologue

Pandora Lovegood took her last breaths as the the clock struck to a new hour. Her illness had reached its final stage. The fumes from her experimental potion had caused her to become sick. She had stopped responding to treatment but relented telling anyone.

Luna stepped down the stairs, "Mama! Look what I made! Mama!"

Pandora took her final breath and looked at Luna, "Have courage.. and be kind...Luna… I…..love…...you."

Then the prodigious Pandora Lovegood was no more.


	2. Chapter 1

Luna waited at Platform 9 ¾.It was September 1st! Time to go to Hogwarts. She hoped she would make some new friends, she didn't really have any. Well sometimes, Ginny would come round… But she shouldn't have been so excited she told herself. She gazed at the sky lost in a memory…

 _The clouds floated freely as Luna blew a giant bubble. *Pop* it went. Her mom, Pandora gave her a hug._

" _Great job, Luna!"_

 _Luna smiled, "I love you, Mama."_

" _I….love…."_

Suddenly she was jolted out of her flashback, _wham_ a black haired boy bumped into her and she fell.

"I'm sorry," he apologized and helped her up. "I'm Theodore Nott, heir to the Noble house of Nott and you?"

"I'm Luna Lovegood, my daddy's the head of the Quibbler!" Luna blurted out.

"Are you excited for Hogwarts? I sure am!" Theodore said eagerly, assured of Luna's pure blood.

A shadow loomed behind her, "Now now Theodore.. You shouldn't be conversing with someone like _that_ ,"

Theodore looked gloomily at his feet, "Yes, Father."

"That's a good boy, come along now. We mustn't be late."

Luna sighed as they walked away. She should've known that would happen. The other kids never really did treat her the same…

" _Loony Luna! She thinks that there are creatures called Nargles!"_

" _But there are! I'm telling the truth!"_

 _The children chanted, "Loony loony Luna! Loony like her dad! Don't make her mad *whispers* or the Nargles will get ya!"_

She opened her eyes, a familiar red headed girl was walking towards her.

"Luna! There you are! I was looking all over the place for you! Fred and George are being soooo annoying. Have you seen Harry Potter? He came to visit us! Do you think he'll notice me?"

"Ginny, the Nargles will definitely ensure your success with him," Luna said attempting to act cheerful.

"Come on! Let's get on the train or we'll miss it!" Ginny dragged Luna into a boxcar.


	3. Chapter 2

The boxcar they entered was quite crowded but it was the only one left so Ginny and Luna awkwardly sat in one of the few empty seats. Everyone was chitter-chattering about their summer holidays.

Ginny made an effort to introduce herself, "Hi! My name's Ginny and this is Luna."

" I'm Colin Creevey! First year at Hogwarts, I'm so excited! Say did you hear that Harry Potter's supposedly on this train! I can't want to meet him, do you think I can get his autograph?" Said a boy sitting opposite them.

"You wouldn't happen to be a Weasley, would you? You look like one, poor, red hair with freckles" A snooty Ravenclaw by the name of Marietta Edgecombe sneered at Ginny.

Luna wasn't very happy by this, "Stop saying such rude things! The Nargles are not pleased, you know."

Marietta laughed, "Nargles? What on earth are _Nargles_? Sound pathetic to me. You're definitely not going into Ravenclaw! And Weasley if you want to have any friends around here. I'd suggest losing your blonde Nargle obsessed 'friend' "

With that, she turned on her heel and walked away. "Well, that was rude of her. Don't pay her any mind, Ginny," Luna said.

Ginny looked up at Luna with tears brimming, "They always do that! Judging Weasleys by appearances. I mean, just because I'm a Weasley doesn't mean I'm dumb or something. And Luna! Why did you have to bring up Nargles again! I actually might have had a chance to make new friends! Why'd you ruin it for me?"

Ginny rushed out into another boxcar crying. Luna felt a spark of guilt ignite. Was it really her fault? Was she really such a bad friend? Luna looked around, the once busy boxcar had been abandoned and Luna was all alone.. "They always blame me," she said quietly.

 _Camilla punched Malcolm in the face leaving a red mark…._

" _Who did this to my son?" His father yelled at the children._

" _It was Loony Lovegood! She did it! She did it!"_

"What do we have here? Another little girl bawling her eyes out for her mommy? A swarmy boy with extremely gelled blonde hair entered the boxcar.

"...I'm not crying…" Luna retorted.

"Now, now don't get all worked up. Who are you anyways?"

"Luna Lovegood."

" I'm Draconis Lucius Malfoy, scion to the Noble house of Malfoy. Say.. I have a little idea… What do you say to spying on Harry Potter for me? I'll pay you of course."

"I wouldn't want to do something like that," Luna's eyes widened.

"Well think about it. You wouldn't want em Nargles to be _so_ disappointed in you," he smirked, "See you around, _Loony_ ,"

Luna was once again alone and she sat there waiting for the Hogwarts Express to reach Hogwarts. But before that could occur the door opened one last time and someone walked in….

"Hi, I'm Neville, Neville Longbottom," he stuttered.


End file.
